


El Tango de Alois

by LittleMistress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I have never written for claude or alois so this is an adventure for you and me, M/M, Please bare with me, human!Claude, i cannot write so this should be interesting, non asshat!Claude, writing is fucking hard yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistress/pseuds/LittleMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a forbidden love with deadly consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tango de Alois

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello thank you for clicking this fic and please leave comments and kudos because I do like to hear from you guys! Also this work was inspired by the song "El Tango de Roxanne" (Moulin Rouge ver) so give that a listen considering the lyrics are used in this chapter. Thank you!

_**Will drive you... Mad!** _

_**Roxanne.** _

_"Your Highness, it's time."_ Claude spoke, breaking the heavy silence in the bedchamber and snapping Alois out of his thoughts.

It was always silent during this ritual, a ritual that both men loathed. Though it was only natural for them, they were lovers after all and usually preparing one's young lover to be raped by some other man wasn't pleasant in the least to either party.

_**You don't have to put on that red light.** _

_**Walk the streets for money.** _

_"Claude... is our promise still valid?"_ Alois asked quietly, tears threatening to spill down his pale cheeks as he looked up at his lover. Small hands trembled as the gripped onto Claude's coat. _"IS IT!?"_ The blond screamed as tears finally ran down his cheeks when the dark haired man seemed to hesitate in his answer. His teeth grit together, as if trying to stop the tears in vain.

 _"It is your highness, it always will be."_ Claude said calmly before he knelt down. He wiped tears from Alois' face with gloved hands, stopping once to lick away one tear with his long tongue. 

 _"That tickles."_ The younger man said with a giggle as he pushed his older lover away, his mood completely flipped for a few moments before he spoke again. _"I don't want to go Claude."_

 _"I know. Please bare with it."_ Claude said before stealing a kiss from sweet lips.  _"We should hurry to his bedchambers"_

**_You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right._ **

**_Roxanne._ **

A petite blond in red robes walked down a long hallway, it's walls lined in the finest decor and most beautiful portraits, to the bedchambers of the head of the manor. A dark haired butler followed close behind, but the butler seemed to be glaring at the robes the younger man wore. Claude wished he could change Alois into something that didn't brazenly display his legs that should only be seen by himself. 

**_You don't have to wear that dress tonight._ **

**_Roxanne._ **

 " _My lord, Alois Trancy is ready for you."_ Claude said as he held the door open for Alois, looking away from the naked Earl laying on the bed. The boy could be an actor with the way be could easily hide his disgust for the old earl as he sauntered his way over to the bed. The old man watched with greedy eyes as the blond shed his robe to reveal his naked body to the him. Claude took this time to make his way to the corner of the room, his place until the old man decided he was done using the younger man.

_**You don't have to sell your body to the night.** _

_"Do you want me?"_

_"Yes."_

The old man's hands were all over Alois in an instant. Pulling the young man into his lap and feeling the smooth skin that was littered in the bites and bruises he caused. There were so many the Earl of Trancy couldn't tell which lovebites were made by Claude mere days ago, it was a small relief to the pair of lovers.

Claude watched as the old man intertwined Alois' hand with his own and kissed the smooth knuckles, the blond's mask of adoration and devotion faltering for just a moment as he tried not to gag. But that mask was soon put in place again as the old Earl looked at Alois, grinning when the blond smiled at him. Claude frowned.

**_His eyes upon your face._ **

**_His hand upon your hand._ **

**_His lips caress your skin._ **

**_It's more than I can stand._ **

Claude could do nothing but watch as the old man bit down hard on the back of his young lover's hand. 

Alois hissed in pain as he was bitten, and tried not to cry when blood trickled out from the wound the old Earl inflicted. The man gave the blond a sickening grin before he forced him down onto the bed and got on top of the now squirming young man. The Earl rolled his hips down into Alois' and the young man froze as teared welled up in his eyes.

 _'Why doesn't Claude look away? Please don't look.'_ The young blond though as the old man got hard.

Alois was forcefully flipped onto his stomach before he was penetrated, it stung terribly without any proper preparation. White hot pain consumed the young blond and he screamed out his agony while tears fell down his cheeks.

 _"Shut up will you!? I SAID SHUT UP!"_ The old man bellowed before bringing and fist down to the back of the young blond he was currently inside.

The blow only caused Alois to sob even louder and harder until he was gagged by a reluctant Claude by the old man's order.

_**Why does my heart cry?** _

_**Feelings I can't fight.** _

Alois continued to let out muffled screams and sobs as the old man thrust in and out of his dry hole, screaming even louder when the only lubrication he got was his own blood as he tore open. This just seemed to get the old man even more excited as he held thin hips in a bruising grip. The old Earl thrust faster and harder into the crying man beneath him for a few more moments before releasing inside. 

 _"Stop crying you foul, vulgar brat! Claude get him and leave."_ The old man demanded before pushing Alois off the bed and grinning when he heard a loud thump on the floor.

Claude all but ran to his lovers side as the blond covered himself in his red robe, curled into a ball, and sobbed quietly. The dark haired man quickly wrapped Alois in the red robe and lifted the blond into his arms, leaving the Earl's bedchambers.

 _"C-claude is our pro-promise still valid n-now?"_ Alois questioned as he tried to calm down and hush his own crying. 

_**You're free to leave me.** _

_**Just don't decieve me.** _

_"Of course highness, we're companions I'm not going anywhere."_ Claude said as he carried his small lover to his bedchamber.

 _"Claude you're my highness, the old man is right. I'm just a brat foul and vulgar."_ Alois said while gripping his older lover's coat in his small hand.

_"You're my highness Alois, you are not what the old man said. I care very deeply for you."_

_**And please believe me when I say I love you.** _

_"Claude are we really able to do 'that'?"_ Alois asked once they reached his rooms.

_"One can only hope."_

**_Y yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?_**

**_Me dejaste, me dejaste._ **

**_El alma se me fue, se me fue corazón._ **

**_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir, porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas, Roxanne..._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points for whoever can correctly translate the last verse in the comments


End file.
